<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 312 by Josh_the_Bard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463720">Day 312</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard'>Josh_the_Bard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year in Kirkwall [312]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year in Kirkwall [312]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 312</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Denni could sense that something was off from the moment her classes began. Orsino sent Alain to tutor her in his stead, and Alain had almost no knowledge of herbology. They spent the entire day going over demonology, specifically defenses against demons and the risks involved in blood magic. Alain had a lot of first hand experience with blood magic and demons yet he was widely regarded as an example of what the Chantry expected a mage to be.</p><p>There was very little Denni didn’t know already. She need only think about the day she had arrived at the Circle to remember what could happen if she took a demon’s deal. Alain didn’t allow her to use that excuse to escape his lessons however, she was very young to be attempting the Harrowing, both in terms of actual age and the amount of time she had been part of the Circle. Devessa had helped her and Samross prepare to resist demons as well as she could, but the Harrowing was a far greater challenge than anything she had faced to date.</p><p>After her lessons Alain made sure she was given extra food for dinner and sent back to her room with her favorite herbology text. Denni knew he was trying to make her as relaxed and comfortable as possible; some apprenticed worked themselves up so much with the anticipation of the Harrowing that the demons barely needed to put any effort in. They must be planning to call her to the chambers, if not tonight, then very soon.</p><p>Sure enough, Sir Keran came into the apprentices quarters that night and told her it was time. He was gentle with her, she had seen some apprentices dragged from their beads before they were fully awake, but Kerna waited patiently for her to get ready. Together they walked to the Harrowing Chamber where Orsino and Meredith were waiting. Denni knew that it was very rare for Meredith to come personally to a Harrowing, her unique situation probably ruffled some feathers. If she failed to escape Kirkwall, she doubted she would ever know a moment’s peace.</p><p>Orsino and Meredith gave short speeches about the dangers of magic, the duty of service and many other things that Denni couldn’t focus on right now. She was fighting down all the anxiety that had been building over the past few weeks. For most apprentices, this was the defining moment of their lives, the final hurdle to clear before they could claim to have mastered their power. For Denni it was only the first half of her trial.</p><p>“Denni,” Orsino called out. “Please step forwards.” The older elf gestured towards a bowl of glowing lyrium. It was time for her to enter the Fade and face a demon. She reached out towards the bowl and felt the power surge through her. The world started to fade slowly from her awareness and in the back of her mind, she could already hear whispers. Alain had said the demons would try to get inside her head and corrupt her but the voice she heard was a familiar one, one that promised protection from the trials to come. </p><p>It was Feynriel</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>